The Upper East Side's Princess
by MadeOfCandy
Summary: Elletta Thompson is stranded in upper east side drama as her parents are killed in a freak car accident . After moving from London Elle is quickly thrust into the social system only to be sort after by two very well known bourgeoisie families.
1. Chapter 1

A lump wedged itself in Elle's throat as she listened to her social worker ramble on at the doorway, the girl fixed her tartan skirt in the mirror before tying a black ribbon round her neck turning it into a bow.

"A couple who are marrying next week and knew your parents want to meet with you to discuss adoption" The social worked finished , the girls eyes widened turning around to face the older woman ,

"What?" She asked tying her hair into a ponytail with a tartan ribbon fastened round it ,

"They were friends with your parents , from overseas and when they were here , they don't want you to live in a home so they are looking to adopt you but they want to discuss it with you first dear , you need to give them a chance , they may not be your parents but they may be your chance to a normal life at least until you're 18" The social worker explained walking into the room further ,

"Kate , I don't know if I'm ready yet" Elle replied with firm words

"Just meet them"

"What is their names?" She asked sitting on her bed to pull on her frilly black socks and cute black tennis shoes

"Lily and Bart Bass , well she's soon to be Bass next week" Kate chuckled with a little handle clap as if she were some sort of fan of them, Elle looked at her social worker and linked the names , Blair had told her about the marriage of Serena and Chucks parents . Being friends with those two was effort enough without being related to them ,

"No"

"Elletta , you can't live here forever , Lily Bass is a lovely woman and she will look after you , just meet with them , give them a chance , you will never know"

"Elle!" The girl remarked, she hated her full name, "I know their children Kate , I'm friends with them but I can't even begin to imagine being Chuck Bass' little sister" she groaned picking up her school bag,

"Elle, you will see this couple even if I have to drag you there , not many children here get foster parents let alone adoptive parents from the same background as them. You should count yourself very lucky" The Social worker ordered leaving the room promptly after that, the girl rolled her eyes and pulled her bag onto her shoulder, she thought about whether she should tell Serena that her Mother was coming to see about adoption but decided just to keep it to herself for now , nobody needed to know just yet. She walked through the children's home toward the door to leave she was the only one in the home that went to Constance as she was still being funded by her parents money that was left to her, therefore she wasn't much liked by anyone else, they all thought she was snobby and spoilt. She fixed her bag on her shoulder as she walked past the group of girls the same age of her waiting to leave to go to public school.

The walk to Constance was never great, the home Elle was in was in Brooklyn so she had to walk to the bus stop to then catch the school bus over the bridge into the city, she didn't mind Brooklyn really but she was used to the Upper East Side and although she'd adapted to the change since her parents died a year before it was a shock to the system early after the accident. She walked through the gates into Constance and looked around, she spotted her friends and then spotted two of Blair's little pose walking into the building which meant Blair would be in there, but Elle decided she would speak to Blair later; she needed to start actually making an effort with her friends in Sophmore year anyway they were her age.

"Elle! Where's Blair?" A Girl with Brown straight hair asked, she had thick eye makeup and was the type that wanted to have lots of male attention, she looked around Elle who frowned,

"Not here Lara" she snapped looking at the other two girls who looked at their feet,

"Oh, it's just you're always with Blair first thing in the morning" Lara shrugged folding her arms

"Well I'm not this morning, is that OK by you?" Elle replied sarcastically looking at the girl with a raised eyebrow wondering whether the group were using her for her friendship with Blair , she shrugged it off , "are you girls coming to lesson then or what?" She questioned walking toward the school building.

Elle dragged her feet through the main hall in the care home ,

"Oi private school prick" she heard someone shout , she rolled her eyes and continued to walk knowing it was just one of the girls that were a similar age to her that would be sat in the front room like every day , she didn't care for those girls at the end of the day they were mean to her because they were jealous and Elle just found it rather pathetic ,

"I was talking to you Elle" the girl called again , Elle just stopped in her tracks not bothering to turn around ,

"I heard Kate say you're stupid adoptive parents are here , you rich kids get the luck and you're all pricks" The girl snapped , Elle turned around and smiled sarcastically at the girl before walking into the office where she knew Kate would be with Lily and Bart Bass , she took a long breath and pushed through the door seeing the heads of the couple. The girl smiled at her social worker , who looked up and smiled back

"afternoon Elletta" the woman said signalling Elle to a chair to the side of her desk , right in the middle of her and the couple . Elle nervously put her bag at the side of the room and sat down in the seat forgetting to even correct Kate on the use of her name ,

"Hi Elletta , I'm so happy you decided to see us , Kate told us that you were a bit resistant to it but I'm glad that you changed your mind , we don't want to replace your parents but we know that they wouldn't want you in here like this , they'd rather you have a proper life with a family" Lily explained smiling sweetly , Elle had always thought that Lily soon to be bass was a nice woman with good intentions even if Serena had other ideas ,

"Sorry, I don't want to be rude but could you call me Elle, or Ellie I don't like my full name , Kate just thinks she's being authoritative by using my full name" The girl smiled , she placed one of her legs on the other and sat with a straight back as taught by her parents ,

"Well, Elle it is then" Lily chuckled it was clear that she was nervous and everyone in the room could sense it. Bart placed his hand of that of his fiancée and looked at the teenager ,

"We only wanted to come here to discuss this adoption with you, we won't try and be your parents Elle however we knew your parents well enough to know that they wouldn't have wanted this for you and we simply want to give you the choice to come and be part of a family who run in a similar way to that of your own family" he explained keeping his posture in his chair , this man was slightly intimidating to Elle he kind of like her father but a little more cold ,

"I don't think I'll ever be ready to leave my life with my parents in the past but I can't see any disadvantages to living with you both, I'm happy to be adopted" Elle stated looking at the couple , Lily smiled widely and nodded her head a little before looking at Kate who looked a little startled at the teenagers decision it was only this morning she didn't even want to be attending the meeting .

"Well we'll get all the forms signed and sent off , you should be able get moved within the next two weeks , possibly after your honeymoon?" Kate asked as she began to shuffle through all her paperwork that she had piled up on her desk , "The only decision that really needs to be discussed now is whether Elle keeps her last name or takes your last name Mr Bass, it is customary with adoptions to change the last name but because Elle is Sixteen I thought I'd allow her to take part in the discussions"

The three adults looked at Elle who looked at her lap, thinking through what it meant to be Elle Bass , it meant leaving her life in England and with her parents behind her , it meant becoming part of a completely different family but that could be a good thing , she'd have siblings that she'd always wished for and she would never have to see the public school bitches again.

"I want to leave the decision to Lily and Bart" The girl decided fidgeting on the chair a little ,

"Well , I would love you to be properly in our family with the name but I'll accept if you'd rather stay with your parents name" Lily smiled as Elle stood from her chair and pulled her bag back on her shoulder nodding a little ,

"That's decided then" Elle replied shooting a smile back at her new mother or carer whatever she was supposed to call Lily , "I'll leave you to sign everything and whatever else needs doing"

The couple stood from their chairs , Bart shook the girls hand whilst Lily hesitantly took Elle into an embrace. Elle leant into the hug and let out a sigh of relief , it had been a while since she'd been in the arms of someone like Lily and suddenly she felt safe and at home.

"I was thinking that maybe tomorrow after school you could come over for dinner , maybe get to know us as a family , I'm sure Charles or Serena will escort you" Lily suggested pulling out of the hug

"Yeah I like the sound of that" Lily's new daughter replied smiling brightly before leaving the room.


	2. Chapter 2

The bedside table vibrated causing Elle to look over from her place in front of the mirror , she looked at the screen on her phone seeing a message from Blair,

Meet outside the gate at 9:00? -Bx

She rolled her eyes and knew what it was about , Blair only ever wanted to meet outside school when there was gossip and guaranteed Serena had told the Queen Bee about Elle's new family , she put her phone in her bag and left to go to school.

Blair stood at the gate of the two schools tapping her phone in her hand impatiently, she checked the time 9:03 , and growled in annoyance , Blair loved Elle to pieces , she was one of her best friends , one that wouldn't take shit from her , however Elle was always late , to everything it was like her special skill . Blair rolled her eyes as she spotted Chuck Bass climbing out of his limo , he smirked and walked over to her ,

"Oh Blair , you're so predictable , you only ever come into school this early to meet one person , I'm guessing my new little sister right? You know she's taking my last name , you just can't stay away from us Bass' can you Blair?" The boy taunted knowing that it would annoy his friend , Blair smiled back with a sarcastic tinge

"She was my friend before she was your sister Chuck, just remember that" she growled turning around to see Elle walking up to her ,

"You're late as per usual!" Blair exclaimed shaking her phone at her friend ,

"Brooklyn's further than you think Blair , it takes a while to get here" Elle laughed in reply ,

"Hey little sis , I heard you're coming home with me tonight" Chuck smirked winking , Elle cringed and looked at Blair who rolled her eyes in disgust ,

"I'm catching a ride that's all Chuck" she smiled grabbing Blair's arm and walking her into the grounds of the school , "what did you wanna talk to me about B?"

"You didn't tell me about your adoption Elle! , I'm your best friend why did I not know?" She asked frowning a little ,

"I didn't know until last night , it was a last minute decision , when I came to school yestreday morning I wasn't even going to meet them , trust me , I don't really want to be Chuck Bass' little sister but if it's a chance at not having to live in that home with those girls then I had to take it" She chuckled looking at her friend ,

"Ok fair enough , you were going to tell me today though?" Blair asked with a raised eyebrow

"Of course Blair"

"Elle Bass , that's going to be so weird" The older girl laughed, The girls entered the school building to see Blairs normal pose surrounding Jenny Humphrey

"You're telling me" Elle replied eyeing up the small group , "are your girls seriously still following Jenny Humphrey?"

"Yes, little J thinks she's in some sort of popularity war with me, she doesn't realise she's going to loose it, I might have been disgraced when everyone heard that Chuck took my virginity but I'm Blair Waldorf being Queen B was made for me" Blair explained looking the group up and down tightening her grip on her friends arm ,

"Blair don't show them that you're nervous , you may have lost those fickle bitches but you still have me and Serena , the two people who have more popular in our little fingers then those girls have combined . I know , for my adoption I'll get chuck to lend us his suite and we'll through a massive party , then they'll want to be your friend , especially that one that fancies Nate, God knows she won't get him" Elle laughed watching her best friends face light up with a smirk , she never meant to be bitchy but sometimes Blair needed her to say such things to reboot her confidence, Blairs whole body relaxed as she settled back into the security that she was the ultimate Queen B,

"You're the best Elle!" Blair exclaimed squeezing her friends arm a little. The girls then hugged and split off to their lessons for the day, reconvening at lunch and break for more gossip. Elle was waiting outside the school for chuck when Blair approached her,

"It's so weird, i've not seen Serena all day, have you seen her at all?" the girl asked,

"No, Gossip Girl says Georgina is back, she might be with her - you know what those two are like together" Elle suggested taking out her phone to look at the time, Chuck was so late and it was so annoying.

"The last time i spoke to Serena she said she wanted nothing to do with Georgina, that she's grown up from that part of her life now" Blair explained looking around with a concerned expression,

"Little sis ... and Blair?, what are you poisoning Elle with now Waldorf?" Chuck smirked looking the girls up and down

"Chuck, quit with the sarcasticness, have you heard from or seen Serena today?" Blair questioned to which Chuck simply chuckled

"As much as you would love to think i concerned myself with Serena's where abouts, i haven't seen her nor did i try to see her, Elle my limo is waiting, Goodbye Blair" he replied placing his hand around Elle's back guiding her toward the black limo that was parked in front of the school, Elle turned around and waved at Blair who was walking in the other direction. She turned back around to get in the limo when she noticed her new brother holding the door open, she shifted in her seat as Chuck got in the other side and the driver set off,

"I've always wanted a little sister..." Chuck murmured after a long silence, Elle looked at him and smiled a little,

"Really?" She asked

"Yes, I was a lonely child and i've always wanted someone i can look after, you're not only my friend now Elle, you're my family and unless you reject me like Serena's doing, i'll be there for you, i promise" The boy said looking over to the soon to be Bass, he found himself smiling sweetly at the girl who was smiling brightly in return

"I've never seen this side of you Chuck Bass, i think i like it" Elle said looking at her lap, she shifted in her seat a little and looked back up at Chuck,

"So, advice for surviving your family?" She asked laughing, "I know there was plenty I could've said about my own"

Chuck laughed in return and hummed trying to think of some things he could tell his new sister,

"Well for starters presentation seems to be everything especially with Bart, when you have the Bass name everything directly influences the company" he said with a serious tone, Elle nodded quickly and sunk into her seat. Chuck looked over at Elle and sighed heavily, "Elle you have nothing to worry about, Bart chose you, he's always wanted a daughter and I'm sure you'll be the favourite extremely quickly"

"Chuck, don't say that, he's your father he loves you, you don't need to worry about that, my dad never used to tell me he loved me, ever. But when it came to his death I knew he did" she smiled trying to reassure the teenager,

"I hope so, but my father is a cold man, he's completely clouded by money" chuck confessed as a wave of disappointment fell over him, he acted the way he did because he wanted to get his fathers attention, wanted a little bit of the time in his busy life even it were to argue with the boy. He just wanted to be remembered. Chuck looked at Elle as the car fell silent, she was as lost as he was, she had no one that cared for her or to care for as did he as far as he was concerned. He felt the need to step up and be a big brother to her, protect her like his father never would. The car quickly pulled up the hotel were the two families had made home together.

The two teenagers made their way up to the suite at the top of the hotel only to find Lily pacing the width of the front room on the phone. Chuck took Elle's bag and disappeared into a wardrobe leaving the girl stood watching Lily with not much idea on what she should do. It wasn't until Chuck returned and had left to find food in the kitchen that Lily finally spotted her new daughter. She smiled sweetly and held a finger up which received a nod in response. It was moments before she was off the phone, she sighed heavily before walking toward Elle who simply flashed a grin,

"I can go if you need Mrs Bass" Elle suggested pointing a thumb toward the door with a nervous attitude, the soon to be bride shook her head,

"Don't be silly Elletta, and there is simply no reason for you to call me Mrs Bass, to start off I'm not quite married yet and I shall be your family you may call me Lily... or mom if you fancy" Lily went a little quiet at the last suggestion knowing it may be a touchy subject, Elle furrowed her eyebrows for more than one reason

"Sorry Lily" she started taking a breath, she changed her frown into a small smile trying not to look like a moody bitch, "could you call me Elle?, I hate Elletta, my dad used to call me it when he got angry" she explained, "and I really appreciate you adopting me Lily, I never thought I'd get a chance like you've given me but I don't think I can call you Mum, she might not be here but my mother would be turning in her grave if she knew I was calling someone else that" Elle said with a little giggle so that it would defuse the tension she felt as she finished explaining.

"I understand my love, it was a long shot I didn't really expect you to call me that, especially so close to what happened" Lily replied with a nod, she looked behind her and huffed a little

"Is everything ok?" Elle asked,

"Yes, I'm just waiting to hear from Serena - speaking of her, did she make it to school?"

"No, I'm sorry, Blair was looking for her all day, I'm sure she's ok Lily. Blair says she's changed since she went away" Elle said trying to reassure the woman who looked worried, Lily placed a hand on the girls arm and smiled weakly,

"I'm sure she is," Lily murmured but as if she was trying to tell herself that it was true. All of a sudden the two saw Chuck rush around the corner toward the door, he ran in the closet grabbing a blazer

"Chuck where are you going? Elle is here" The woman questioned,

"I'll be back soon" the boy replied before heading out of the door. He didn't return whilst Elle was at the Bass suite so the dinner was down by two members which Lily wasn't impressed with. The two adults decided that Elle would move in whilst they were on their honeymoon so that the couple could come home to a full family, even if Lily and Bart doubted the involvement of their two eldest in the family unit. Elle would also attend the wedding and that is where the family would make the announcement of their addition.

Elle left with the thought that living with the Van Der Woodsen's and Bass' wouldn't be much different to the life she used to have with her own parents. Adults in the community she was in were all the same, obsessed with social statuses and hierarchy. Children of these families were directly related to the business and progression of their parents. Bart was truly how Chuck had described, he cared about his image and had made it clear that by taking the Bass name Elle would be directly related to the wellbeing of his company.

As soon as the girl stepped foot back in the care home she felt her phone buzz in her pocket,

 _Our British Bass seems to have her princess ending as she seals the deal on her new upper east side life, rumours are that her new siblings were no where to be seen and Serena has gone MIA, I'm sure we can say that Georgina got the old S back ~ XOXO Gossip Girl._


End file.
